De te voir, mes yeux se sont aveuglés
by Chevalier du catogan
Summary: James Potter avait déjà tout fait à Poudlard. Mais voilà, il était aujourd'hui en septième année et la vie lui semblait bien morne désormais. Seulement, il ne s'était pas aperçu que la préfète-en-chef qui lui enlevait des points chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, avait, après observation, un magnifique visage. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais s'en rendre compte ?
1. Prologue

**De te voir, mes yeux se sont aveuglés...**

**PROLOGUE**

Quand on est dans la peau de James Potter, on ne sait pas très bien ce qui est important à part l'amitié, la famille et le Quidditch.

Mais à ce moment là, alors qu'il se trouve en charmante compagnie dans un placard à balai du deuxième étage, il dirait que les filles aussi, c'est important !

Surtout quand elles vous font sentir que ça peut aller loin, très loin...

Quand il sent les mains d'une jeune fille toucher son dos par dessous son tee-shirt, James Potter pense qu'il pourrait lui aussi explorer ce qui se passe au-dessous de la robe de la dite fille...

Mais alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa poitrine qu'il avait imaginé plus ronde et ferme, il se dit, que la beauté ce n'est pas si important que ça finalement, non... Ce qui est important avec une fille c'est quand on peut enfin aller plus loin, ce qui semble pouvoir être le cas à cet instant précis.

Il entreprit de remonter doucement la robe de la jeune fille, quand, alors qu'il était au niveau des hanches de la demoiselle, ils entendirent des bruits de pas…

Sans doute un élève qui rentrait vers sa salle commune ou bien un première année qui s'était encore perdu…

Mais malheureusement, ce n'était ni un élève qui rentrait dans sa salle commune ni un élève perdu. En effet Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef assidue au règlement, venait d'ouvrir la porte du placard avec fracas.

« Oh ! Heu... » dit-elle alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'oeil.

« Evans ! » s'énerva James alors que la fille qui l'accompagnait se rhabillait rapidement.

« Oui... Heu, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce ne soit pas vous mais je suis dans l'obligation de retirer 5 points à Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour usage inapproprié des locaux. Mais, enfin, vous pouvez continuer, je ne reviendrai pas là ! »

Puis avec ses paroles, la préfète-en-chef tourna ses talons à la vitesse de l'éclair et disparut en une poignée de secondes.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à James pour lui couper toute envie de continuer avec cette fille. Son excitation s'était envolée en même temps que la porte du placard s'était ouverte. Et en repensant à ce qui se cachait sous la robe de cette fille, il pensa que ce qui était important dans la vie c'était seulement (et il avait bien _seulement_ !) les amis, la famille et le Quidditch.

Le sexe était, bien-sûr, très important mais sous conditions, et la Serdaigle qu'il avait ramené dans ce placard, ne remplissait pas toutes ses conditions.

Finalement, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris de vouloir continuer alors qu'il avait bien remarqué que cette fille n'était pas, disons… à son goût !

Il en aurait presque remercié cette idiote d'Evans de lui avoir empêché de marcher sur son amour propre. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était tout de même James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'il était de surcroit très apprécié par la gent féminine. Il avait généralement pas mal de jolies filles qui rôdaient autour de lui. Cette Serdaigle aurait pu paraître jolie mais maintenant qu'il avait exploré d'avantage son corps, il comprit qu'il y avait tout de même mieux.

Il s'excusa donc auprès d'elle en prétextant un entraînement de Quidditch qu'il aurait malencontreusement oublié et alla le programmer pour de vrai tout de suite après...


	2. Chapter 1

**De te voir, mes yeux se sont aveuglés...**

**Chapitre 1**

La pluie tambourinait violemment les vitres de la salle de classe de Métamorphose, faisant un bruit si fort qu'elle couvrait presque la voix du professeur McGonnagall alors qu'elle dictait les règles plus qu'élémentaires de la métamorphose animale.

James était perdu dans ses pensées, il était plus que calé sur le plan de la métamorphose animale, tout comme Sirius et Peter d'ailleurs, et il pouvait à loisir se perdre dans l'impétuosité du vent qui martelait les murs.

Cette septième année à Poudlard ne semblait pas être comme les autres. Il y voyait moins de réconfort qu'auparavant.

Les années précédentes, Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui avait fait les 400 coups pour sortir de la monotonie que leur dictait le règlement de l'école. Mais cette année était différente, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de drôle à faire de plus, plus de fille avec qui il pourrait aller plus loin tant il avait déjà eu les plus belles filles de Poudlard. De plus, il doutait qu'elles veuillent renouveler l'expérience, après le comportement loin d'être gentleman qu'il avait eu envers elles.

Et s'il existait bien d'autres belles filles qu'il n'avait pu avoir, c'est qu'elles s'étaient essayées à l'un de ses trois amis.

Non, plus rien ne promettait d'être drôle, il ne voulait plus s'abaisser à prendre des filles comme la Serdaigle de la dernière fois pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels. James Potter croyait qu'il valait bien plus que ça...

Même les Serpentards n'étaient plus aussi distrayants qu'avant ! Les maraudeurs n'avaient plus d'idée pour les ridiculiser, ils leur semblaient qu'ils avaient déjà tout fait ! Et ce n'était pas leur genre de refaire la même farce deux fois.

Désormais, ce que James attendait avec impatience, c'était les soirs de pleine lune et même s'il savait que c'était ce que Remus, lui, redoutait énormément, James ne pouvait trouver rien de plus distractif que de se transformer en cerf aux côtés d'un loup, d'un chien et d'un rat.

Toutes les perceptions étaient différentes lorsqu'on était animal, c'était presque salvateur ! Au moins ça l'empêchait de trop penser à combien sa dernière année à Poudlard allait être peu réjouissante. Surtout que l'année venait pratiquement de commencer !

Il soupira fortement et détacha enfin ses yeux du dehors pour s'attarder sur l'ensemble de la classe présente. C'était un cours Gryffondor/Serdaigle, et il s'y trouvait majoritairement des filles. James eut l'espoir fou de trouver une belle fille caché au milieu de celles-ci qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué auparavant mais ses yeux ne tombèrent que sur des visages connus.

Il s'attarda cependant sur celui de la préfète-en-chef, tête à claque de Gryffondor qui l'avait d'ailleurs surprit la semaine dernière dans un placard à balai avec la Serdaigle qui, elle, était deux rangées derrière elle. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question si cette fille était ou non jolie. Instinctivement, il aurait dit que non. Probablement dû au fait qu'elle était insupportablement l'_élève parfaite_. En dehors de ses résultats exemplaires que James égalait, c'était plutôt sa façon de répondre à la vitesse du vif d'or aux questions posées par les professeurs qui exaspérait James alors que lui-même connaissait souvent la réponse également.

Mais ce qui l'insupportait au plus haut point, c'était l'insigne de préfète en chef épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier qui lui permettait de punir quiconque enfreignait le règlement. Or, James et ses amis étaient connus pour enfreindre continuellement le règlement, et comme par hasard, Lily Evans se trouvait toujours au bon endroit au bon moment.

Non, cette fille insupportable, cette tête à claque ne pouvait pas être jolie ! Même, si en y regardant bien, elle avait plutôt de grands jolies yeux verts émeraude qui lui bouffaient le visage, un petit nez et une bouche bien dessinée.

Mais, non, Evans n'était pas jolie, car selon James, il fallait avoir un beau corps également pour pouvoir prétendre au titre de jolie fille. Or, Evans était continuellement en robe de sorcière qui cachait ses formes. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle voulait cacher un corps disgracieux!

Il détourna finalement son visage pour enfin remarquer le mot que Sirius lui avait laissé.

« C'était quoi la lettre que Slughorn t'a envoyé ? _Patmol_ »

James haussa les sourcils, il avait complètement oublié le gamin de première année qui était venu lui ramené une lettre du professeur de potion juste au début des cours. Il se dépêcha donc de la sortir de son sac pour y lire son contenu.

A son grand étonnement, il était invité vendredi soir à prendre un thé en compagnie d'autres élèves dans le bureau de Slughorn !

« J'ai été admis au club de Slug !_Cornedrue_ »

James vit Sirius écarquiller les yeux quand il lut son mot.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un talent caché ! _Patmol_»

« J'en ai tellement, ça m'aurait pris trop de temps de tous te les dire !_Cornedrue _»

La sonnerie retentit et avec elle l'heure implicite du déjeuner. James se leva rapidement, trop heureux d'enfin sortir de son pessimisme grandissant...

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les élèves de Gryffondor bénéficiaient d'une heure de repos juste avant leurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui durait 3 heures. James, Sirius et Remus étaient installés dans leur salle commune respective.

Tous trois semblaient blasés, Sirius triturait violemment un morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts en regardant maussadement le feu. Remus baillait toutes les minutes et James était allongé sur un des canapés et avait ses yeux collés au plafond.

Seul Peter semblait prendre du bon temps ! Il avait en effet profité de ce moment pour s'isoler avec sa nouvelle petite-amie.

« On se fait chier... » souffla James en ne détachant toujours pas son regard du plafond.

Les autres ne relevèrent pas mais Remus sembla soudain réaliser qu'il pourrait utiliser ce temps précieux pour des révisions et James et Sirius se retrouvèrent seul dans leur ennui maladif.

« C'est prévu quand le club de slug ? » demanda enfin Sirius, alors qu'il avait finalement fini de triturer son bout de parchemin.

« Vendredi soir... »

« Tu vas inviter quelqu'un ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on peut inviter des gens pour y aller ! » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Tu veux y aller ? » demanda James en souriant.

« Non, je préfère autant pas ! Paraît qu'il demande que des questions sur ta famille de toute façon, alors... »

James comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait été délicat pour Sirius de parler de sa famille alors qu'il les a quittés il y un an de cela. Lui et ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes avis...

« Je me demande pourquoi il m'a invité ! » dit James en soupirant

« Oh arrête ! Le grand James Potter ! Fils héritier de Charles Potter, auror réputé, tu ne vois toujours pas ? » dit Sirius en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Vu comme ça... » dit-il avec un petit sourire « J'ai même pas envie d'y aller ! »

Le temps passa finalement assez rapidement et il fut bientôt temps d'aller en cours de défense. Mais ce fut à ce moment que James reçu une lettre de ses parents lui demandant expressément de lui dire si oui ou non, Sirius et lui revenait pour Noël. Ils avaient apparemment plein de choses à programmer et devait avoir une réponse rapide de leur part.

« Sir' » lança James alors que celui-ci avait déjà enjambé le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Ouais ? »

« On rentre pour Noël ou pas ? »

« Bien-sûr, non ? »

James acquiesça et répondit rapidement à leur lettre alors que la salle commune se vidait rapidement de tous les 7èmes années.

Quand il eut enfin engagé son hibou pour poster sa lettre, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres au troisième étage.

Or alors qu'il arrivait enfin devant la classe où tout le monde semblaient déjà être entrés, il vit Lily Evans, arrivait de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle avait l'air essoufflée et il décida de l'attendre avant de toquer simplement pour ne pas déranger deux fois la classe.

« Ils sont déjà tous rentrés ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle alors que James acquiesçait silencieusement.

Il entreprit donc de toquer de manière forte et brève et attendit l'aval du professeur pour entrer.

Finalement, la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant apparaître le visage disgracieux de leur nouveau professeur de défense.

« Excusez-nous d'être en retard professeur, peut-on rentrer ? » demanda poliment la préfète-en-chef.

L'homme renifla avec dédain et regarda sa montre.

« Je n'accepte personne après l'heure, et il déjà 14h32... »

« Mais professeur, quand on a toqué, il était 14H30 ! » s'indigna James avec véhémence.

« Vos noms s'il vous plait ? » rétorqua le professeur d'un ton sec.

« James Potter et Lily Evans » répondit-elle.

« Et bien mes chers Potter et Evans, cela vous servira de leçon ! Je ne laisserai jamais entrer quiconque qui serait en retard à mon cours ! Allez vous-en ! »

Puis il referma la porte d'un coup sec. James et Lily se regardèrent avec consternation avant de se diriger vers la salle commune.

« Enfoiré ! » s'exclama soudain James avec colère.

Lily rit doucement mais ne dit rien. C'était un peu gênant pour eux de se retrouver seuls alors qu'ils avaient plutôt l'habitude de s'éviter. Sans oublier que leur rapports avaient été surtout conflictuels étant donné la fonction de Lily et de l'intérêt grandissant de James pour détourner le règlement.

« Pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard, toi ? » demanda James en marchant à ses côtés.

« Oh, j'étais allée voir un ami... »

James fut surpris de cette réponse, sachant que les seules maisons qui avaient un vide dans leur emploi du temps de 13h30 à 14h30 le lundi étaient les Serpentards et Gryffondor.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux verts vers James.

« Je répondais à mes parents... »dit-il en soutenant son regard.

« Volière ! » envoya Lily à l'encontre de la grosse dame.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient chacun vers un coin de la salle commune.

Elle et James avaient apparemment eu la même idée, ils suivirent le cours malgré tout en prenant le livre qu'ils leur avaient été demandé d'acheter à la rentrée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que James en eut assez. Il trouvait injuste que le professeur de défense les ait renvoyés de la sorte. Surtout puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cours de 3 heures !

Il leva les yeux vers la seule qui pouvait comprendre son sentiment puisqu'elle subissait le même sort et il la trouva en pleine réflexion dans son livre semblant vouloir mémoriser tous ce qu'elle y lisait.

James se surprit à apprécier la mimique qu'elle arborait et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, pensa qu'elle avait tout de même un magnifique visage !

La façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure tout en se concentrant la rendait irrésistiblement attirante.

James Potter venait-il de penser qu'il trouvait Lily Evans attirante ?

Non, non, non, juste son visage ! Voilà, il aimait juste son visage car pour le reste, il était persuadé qu'elle ne cacherait pas aussi souvent son corps s'il était beau...

Finalement, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à étudier dans ses conditions, il décida de se rapprocher de celle-ci et d'engager la conversation. Qu'avait-il d'autres à faire de toute façon ?

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, tentant d'ignorer le livre qu'elle lisait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle et haussa les épaules en montrant son livre puis replongea dans sa lecture tout aussi naturellement.

James vit qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée mais il prit plaisir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi à la taquiner un peu.

« Tu vas faire ça pendant les trois heures ou tu veux bien parler avec moi ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle levait une fois de plus les yeux vers lui.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » demanda-t-elle intéressée.

« Bah, je sais pas ! J'étais en train de me dire qu'à part le fait que tu sois préfète en chef, je ne savais pratiquement rien sur toi ! » dit-il en détaillant les moindres réactions de son visage.

« Oh ! J'espérais que tu me confierais ta soudaine envie de respecter les règlements... »

Elle fit un petit sourire sarcastique que James trouvait encore une fois à son grand étonnement, très mignon.

Il ne lâcha pas son regard...

« Evans, pourquoi veux-tu parler des sujets qui fâchent ? » demanda-t-il simplement mais continua sans même attendre la réponse « Alors tu vas me parler de toi ou on reste comme deux idiots, chacun aux extrémités de la salle ? »

Lily resta silencieuse un petit moment, détaillant James avec intensité, semblant se demander ce qui faisait qu'il s'intéresse soudainement à elle.

« Ce serait plus simple si tu me posais des questions précises, Potter ! » déclara-t-elle finalement en fermant enfin le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Pourquoi t'es à ce point d'accord avec le règlement ? »

« Je n'y suis pas tellement, regarde je suis même arrivée en retard aujourd'hui ! » rétorqua-t-elle puis dit à son tour « Pourquoi es-tu à ce point contre le règlement ? »

« Je n'y suis pas tellement, regarde je suis là à te parler alors que je pourrais en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'illégal ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu ne serai pas en train de me parler justement pour préparer un de tes coups foireux ? »

James retint un rire à la réflexion de la jeune fille. Décidément, Lily Evans était quelqu'un d'intéressant !

« Ça ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit mais je peux y remédier si tu veux ? »

« Sans façon... »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous deux se regardaient avec défi. Mais James craqua le premier et tendit une main vers la fille en face de lui.

« James Potter, enchanté ! » dit-il avec un sourire.

Lily regarda avec un sourire mystérieux la main qu'il lui tendait puis l'empoigna finalement avec une douce fermeté.

« Lily Evans... »

« Ok, Lily, alors dis-moi, tu fais quoi pour Noël ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais rester ici... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mes parents vont au ski avec ma soeur »

« Le ski ? »

Elle sourit, d'un beau sourire qui donna un frisson à James.

« Le ski c'est un sport moldu, tu ne connais pas ? »

« Non... »

« En fait, ça se pratique dans les montagnes sur la neige. On se met des sortes de planches aux pieds et on glisse dessus jusqu'au bas de la montagne ! »

« Oh, ça peut être cool ! Tu n'aimes pas ? » dit James intéressé

« Oh si, j'adore ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

Lily marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir.

« C'est que tu vois... ça ne colle pas trop avec ma sœur ! Et l'idée de me retrouver à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, je sens que ça va dégénérer ! »

James fut frappé par la sincérité dont faisait preuve Lily. Il se sentait presque gêné de lui avoir posé cette question.

« Alors tu préfères te retrouver toute seule ici ? » demanda-t-il

« En fait je ne sais pas encore si je préfère rester seul à Poudlard ou seule à la maison alors que mes parents et ma sœur sont en vacances ! »

« Ils vont où pour skier ? »

« En France ! »

« Et tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'y aller ? » s'étonna James.

« Ma sœur est un enfer tu sais ! »

James acquiesça silencieusement tout en ne détachant pas son regard de la belle rousse. Il avait de la peine pour elle.

« Je crois que je vais finir par être heureux d'être enfant unique ! » plaisanta-t-il ce qui fit sourire Lily.

« Et toi tu fais quoi pour Noël ? »

« Je le passe en famille avec Sirius ! »

« Il ne s'entend pas avec sa famille c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai remarqué qu'il ne parlait jamais à son frère ! »

James hocha de la tête silencieusement. Lily Evans était décidément bien plus intéressante qu'elle n'y paraissait et semblait même être très humaine ! Jamais une fille avec qui il aurait dit qu'il passait Noël en famille avec Sirius ne se serait demandée pourquoi il ne le passait pas avec sa propre famille. Lily semblait réellement penser aux autres et se mettre à leur place et ça faisait du bien à voir...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaim****er : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur : J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'imaginer une histoire avec eux. Je respecte certains fait mais pas tous. Ainsi, James se rend compte qu'en septième année qu'il veut Lily, je fais donc abstraction de la scène d'après les examens en cinquième année.

**De te voir, mes yeux se sont aveuglés...**

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait 4 jours que James et Lily s'étaient parlé autrement que pour discuter sur les points que la préfète-en-chef avait l'habitude d'enlever aux maraudeurs. Et James était toujours aussi intrigué par la demoiselle. Il se surprenait à poser ses yeux sur elle fréquemment et fut même reprit plusieurs fois par Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as avec Evans, en ce moment ? » lui demandait-il.

James se contentait de ne pas répondre ou de détourner la conversation. Cependant, lui-même ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il avait. Ce qui s'était passé avec la préfète était juste tellement simple et pourtant tellement hors du commun. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec d'autres filles. En général, ils se contentaient de lancer des généralités... Et ce qui perturbé le plus James, c'est qu'Evans lui avait parlé sans jeu de séduction comme les autres filles le faisaient. Elle ne papillonnait pas des cils, ne balançait pas ses cheveux par dessus ses épaules comme dans un film au ralenti, elle semblait indifférente à James ! Lui, James, un des mecs les plus populaire de l'école !

« Faut que j'y aille les gars ! » lança James

En effet, il était 18 h. Un peu plus et il aurait été en retard au club de Slug ! Il quitta la salle commune en entendant au loin les moqueries de Sirius « Va-t'en ! Oh gentilhomme ! Ne voulons pas te mettre en retard, nous, humbles étudiants... » James réprima un rire, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Slughorn.

Sans surprise, il arriva dernier car une seule chaise semblait vacante.

« Excusez-moi, professeur ! »

« Oh, ce n'est rien James, asseyez-vous ! » dit leur professeur de potion avec un grand sourire « Et je demanderai à tout le monde de m'appeler Horace, après tout nous ne sommes pas en cours ! »

James s'assit donc sur sa chaise et regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qui avait eu « l'honneur » d'être invité par _Horace._

Il y avait à sa grande horreur plusieurs Serpentards sur sa droite mais après tout Slughorn était le directeur de leur maison donc ce n'était pas une surprise. Ensuite, il vit Rogue, son visage cireux semblait mal à l'aise et James se demanda pourquoi, _lui, _avait été invité ! Et juste à côté de lui, c'était... Lily ?

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Non pas parce qu'elle avait été invité, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle s'entendait bien avec leur professeur de potion mais James était plutôt agréablement étonnée de l'apparence qu'arborait Lily à ce moment-là.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle avait troqué son uniforme de l'école pour une belle robe de sorcière digne de ce nom. S'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était née-moldue, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné...

Sa robe était à la dernière mode, elle ne tombait pas jusqu'à ses pieds comme l'était jusqu'à présent toute robe de sorcière. Non, sa robe ne dépassait pas ses genoux... Elle était blanche et élégante. Son col était relevé, sa matière était noble. Une belle cape de la même longueur partait du milieu de ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés, laissant ici et là quelques mèches de cheveux s'échapper.

Sublime, elle était tout simplement sublime...

Où avait-elle appris cette mode sorcière ?

«Sévérus, je suis heureux que Lily vous ait invité, il est vrai que je ne vous connais pas encore beaucoup à part pour le fait d'être un des meilleurs élève de ma classe ! Dites moi, Rogue, ça ne me dit rien... que font vos parents ? »

James était sidéré, Lily avait invité Rogue ? C'était une blague ?

« Ma mère est Eileen Prince, vous la connaissez peut-être ? Mon père n'a pas fait ses études ici... »

Il vit les yeux de Lily se poser sur le visage de Rogue et l'air de déception de leur professeur à l'évocation d'Eileen Prince.

« Oh oui je la connaissais, une très bonne joueuse de Bavboules ! »

« En effet... » dit Rogue de sa voix trainante.

« Et vous Aubrey ? Je connaissais un Jordan Aubrey c'est de votre famille ? » continua Horace en se retournant vers un autre élève de Poufsouffle.

« En effet, c'est mon père ! »

« Oh, un très grand sorcier ! Il travaille au ministère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, au département des mystères... »

« Oui, je vois bien que je ne pourrais donc en savoir plus ! » s'exclama le professeur avec un sourire ce qui fit rire quelques étudiants.

James n'avait même pas écouté ce qui se disait. Son regard restait toujours posé sur Lily en face de lui. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait pourquoi il semblait à ce point mal connaître Lily ! Il l'avait toujours vu comme l'énervante préfète en chef qui respectait scrupuleusement le règlement, qui écoutait les professeurs avec respect et qui avait des notes égales aux siennes. Mais jamais, il ne l'aurait soupçonné être amie avec Rogue, ce jeune homme au visage disgracieux et Serpentard de surcroît ! Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'elle puisse s'habiller avec une telle classe que même les sangs-purs de l'école n'égalerait ni qu'elle avait finalement un corps à en damner un saint !

Lily était surprenante et de loin la plus belle fille de toute l'école ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

Celle-ci sembla remarquer qu'elle était l'objet d'observation intensive car elle leva son regard vers James et lui fit un petit sourire quand elle rencontra son regard.

Il en eut chaud, très chaud... Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

Il se sentit soudain honteux de l'incident du placard à balai où Evans l'avait découvert lui et une fille en train de s'embrasser et eut peur par ce fait de ne plus avoir aucune chance avec elle.

Parce que oui, James Potter venait de réaliser qu'il ferait tout à partir d'aujourd'hui pour sortir avec Lily Evans. Depuis le début de l'année, la vie lui semblait morne et monotone... Il voulait un défi ?! En voilà un !

La soirée se passa rapidement, James n'eut pas à dire grand-chose. Il semblerait que Slughorn l'ait invité pour ses exploits en Quidditch et il en fut flattée, il espérait simplement que Lily ait bien entendu...

Quand il fut enfin l'heure de partir, James suivit discrètement Lily qui partait avec Sévérus.

« Tu as aimé ? » demandait-elle

« Pas vraiment... » avait répondu Rogue de sa voix insupportable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce type ne voit que ce qui brille ! »

James du se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique bien sentit du genre « On comprend pourquoi il ne t'a pas invité ! » mais se dit que si Lily l'avait invité, lui, elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas trop.

Il fut soulagé quand Rogue se sépara de Lily pour descendre vers les cachots et qu'aucun geste tendre ne se fit sentir. « Ouf, il ne sont pas ensemble au moins ! » pensa James.

Il n'avait plus qu'à la rejoindre pour partir ensemble vers la salle commune.

« Eh Lily ! » l'interpella-t-il

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit en le découvrant. Décidément, James avait bien fait de lui avoir parlé la fois où ils avaient été refusé en cours de défense. Elle ne lui réservait pas ce genre de sourire d'habitude...

« Attends-moi ! » dit-il simplement en accélérant le pas.

« C'était la première fois que tu venais au club de Slug ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était arrivé à ses côtés.

« Oui, mais tu avais l'air d'y être habituée toi, non ? »

« Oh, oui Slughorn m'invite à chaque fois ! Je l'aime bien même s'il est un peu superficiel parfois... » confia-t-elle.

« Tu m'étonne ! » lança James en souriant de son plus beau sourire. « Tu es très jolie comme ça, tu sais ? » reprit-il avec un moment de silence.

Lily se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui mais ne lui fit pas son sourire cette fois-ci. Elle semblait vouloir déceler une quelconque sincérité.

« Merci... » dit-elle simplement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la mode sorcière ! » continua-t-il

« Je m'instruis beaucoup et pas que dans les cours ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame et James fut déçu que ça ait passé aussi vite. Il aurait voulu trouver une excuse pour l'inviter à sortir mais savait bien que ça paraîtrait un peu précipité. Alors, il se jura que dès qu'une sortie à pré-au-lard serait programmée, il inviterait Lily.

Après avoir enjambé le portrait, il ne vit pas grand monde dans la grande salle, ses amis étaient déjà certainement dans leur dortoir.

« Bon, alors, bonne soirée Lily ! » lança James avec un grand sourire.

« A toi aussi James ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers une table au fond de la salle commune où quelques filles semblaient l'avoir attendu.

James lui monta dans son dortoir avec une énorme impression de revivre. Enfin, cette septième année ne lui paraissait plus aussi ennuyante que ça...

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Arrête ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

Le lendemain matin, Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir croire à la nouvelle lubie de son ami. James venait de lui expliquer qu'il avait un tout nouveau projet en tête et que cette fois, il le ferait seul, sans les maraudeurs.

« T'as l'intention de sortir avec Evans ? » répéta Sirius comme si cette idée lui paraissait totalement incongru.

« … »

James eut des difficultés à ne pas ressentir une certaine gêne en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son meilleur ami à la simple évocation de son envie de sortir avec la préfète-en-chef. Mais en même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à cacher la moindre chose à son meilleur ami !

« Attend, attend ! J'ai compris ! » dit soudain Sirius.

James releva les yeux vers son ami, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il semblait avoir compris.

« Tu veux sortir avec elle pour qu'elle arrête de nous enlever des points ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt une bonne idée ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Sir' c'est pas ça ! Franchement, est-ce que tu l'as déjà regardé autrement que comme une miss-je-sais-tout ? »

«J'ai même pas envie de la regarder, elle a fait foiré je ne sais même pas combien de nos plans. Je hais cette fille ! » s'exclama Sirius avec dégoût « Attend de voir comment les autres vont réagir en apprenant ça ! »

« Les autres » signifiaient Remus et Peter, les deux autres amis que James et Sirius avaient. Avec eux, ils formaient un petit groupe qu'ils avaient appelés « les maraudeurs ».

« Ne leur dis pas ! Remus connaît bien Lily, il va finir par lui dire ! »

Sirius s'esclaffa et tournant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu me fais rire, James ! Je crois que ça fait trop longtemps que t'as pas été avec une fille. Si tu ne sais plus avec qui aller, va avec Mary ! Ça ne me dérange pas, tu verras, après tu rigoleras avec moi du truc stupide que tu viens de me dire ! »

Mary était une des filles que James ne pouvait pas toucher habituellement puisqu'elle était une des conquêtes régulière de Sirius. Elle était à Gryffondor et partageait le même dortoir que Lily. James, agacé, balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

« Sir' tu l'as pas vu hier, tu l'aurais vu, tu comprendrais ! Viens, on va manger, regarde-là et tu me dis après ! »

James saisit Sirius par le bras pour l'emmener vers l'extérieur du dortoir où ils étaient jusqu'à présent. Il le traîna jusqu'à la grande salle où bon nombre des élèves de Gryffondor prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. James vit que Lily était tranquillement en train de tartiner ses toasts de marmelade et par chance, il y avait deux places de libres juste en face d'elle.

« Salut Lily ! » lança James en s'asseyant en face d'elle et en tirant Sirius pour qu'il fasse de même.

Lily releva les yeux de son toast et regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement James qui venait de s'asseoir.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en regardant alternativement James qui la fixait avec un sourire étrange et Sirius qui semblait agacé de s'installer là.

« Salut Lily ! » dit-il à son tour de son habituel voix froide qu'il réservait à toute personne qui n'était pas James, Peter et Remus.

Lily se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son petit-déjeuner.

Mais au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'elle n'entendait pas le moindre son émaner de ses voisins d'en face, elle se risqua à lancer un regard en leur direction. Elle vit que Sirius la regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui analysait une chose très complexe tandis que James regardait Sirius semblant chercher en lui une quelconque approbation. Etrange…

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda alors Lily de façon suspecte.

James se tourna vers elle précipitamment, semblant avoir oublié qu'elle avait la faculté de voir quand on la regardait alors que Sirius ne sembla pas le moins du monde décontenancé et continua de la regarder d'une manière… particulière.

« Tout va bien et toi ça va ? » dit alors James de manière très… trop polie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius me regarde de cette façon ? » demanda Lily en regardant Sirius comme s'il était un fou sorti de Ste Mangouste.

Sirius ne sembla pas avoir entendu la remarque de Lily, mais quelque seconde après il se tourna vers James en lui disant :

« T'as peut-être raison finalement ! »

« Vraiment ? » lui répondit James avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais… Mais je n'ai pas encore tout vu alors… Je te dirai ce que j'en pense plus tard ! »

James sembla rassuré et entreprit enfin de se servir un thé brulant. Lily, elle, était interloquée. Que signifiait donc toute cette mise en scène ? Qu'avait donc compris Sirius ? Sur quoi James avait raison finalement ? Que Sirius voulait-il voir de plus ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'on lui réponde franchement.

« Demande-le-lui ! » Lança Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers James.

Celui-ci sourit simplement à Lily en haussant des épaules et continua de manger ses toasts. Lily aurait voulu insister mais Peter Pettigrow arriva au même moment et entreprit de raconter une histoire qui semblait très intéressante à James et Sirius.

Lily fronça des sourcils et prit la décision de sortir prendre l'air, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise auprès de ses deux garçons…


End file.
